lgafandomcom-20200213-history
Roy
Early Life Privileged Roy Colfer was born on May 2nd, 2131 AD in the city of Nebelous, the capital of the industrial Alliance colony known as Demith. Unlike most kids, Roy's parents were extremely business-like and Roy never really got a chance to know them all that well throughout his childhood. However, his nanny always kept constant tabs on him and watched over him like a mother; and after a few years she noticed something truly remarkable about the young boy that made him stand out amongst everyone: his knowledge. Destined for Greatness At the age of 6, Roy's class grades suddenly skyrocketed along with his overall intelligence in general. It was as if some sort of mental catalyst had just been developed, and from that point on Roy became engrossed in his studies. One thing that he was really into was engineering, as he constantly was building his own personal inventions in his free time. Due to his grades, Roy began to easily skip entire grades and by the time he was 14 years old, he was ready to go to the top university on the planet. Military Service Drafted College was just like regular school to Roy: not a challenge at all. He never really had any friends as he was simply just too different from them, especially because of the age difference. However, everything was about to change very quickly. During a college trip in his freshman year in 2145, Roy's life took a drastic route. Roy and many other engineering students were visiting a Alliance Military Engineer Center on college trip to learn about how engineering plays it's role in the military. They were however, unaware that the center was actually a secret Missile Command base, and was a high priority target for the rebel forces as The Civil War raged on. Just as they were about to leave, the base was assaulted by none other than the infamous Task Force 92, viewed as heroes by the revolutionaries, but as mutant savages by the Demith and Alliance people. The acting commander of the small unit on the ground was Commando Chris, a highly skilled soldier, but a psychopath nonetheless. Him and Starma landed on the base and breached it alone in order to retrieve the data that held the location of every missile silo that the alliance had control of; but the problem was that Commando Chris could not hack the system. He was getting extremely frustrated and called out to Starma, who was watching the captured guards and college students, to find someone who could figure out how to access the data vault. She began asking for anyone who knew how, but everyone remained silent. Suddenly, Commando Chris barged back in and riddled one of the guards with bullets and shouted, "I KNOW one of you can access this damn thing! Someone step forward or else MORE will die! At YOUR hands!" All of the 18 year old students were panicking, but at those words everyone looked at Roy, who was completely covered in fear. Commando Chris then pointed his rifle at Roy and yelled, "YOU! Let's go!" Roy was too scared to move, so before Commando Chris could do anything deadly Starma simply grabbed Roy and brought him over to the console. In a few seconds, the code was hacked and the two soldiers had the data they needed. Commando Chris was surprised at how easy Roy made it look, but the kid had already passed out just from the threat of death. Commando Chris said, "Well, the boss always wanted an engineer, looks like we have one now haha!" Starma replied with, "He's just a kid! We can't do that, he has a family and a home!" Commando Chris chuckled and said, "Heh, well consider it a draft!" and then slung Roy over his shoulders, and he and Starma then went back outside to the dropship that awaited them. Training Roy awoke in a bright room that was completely empty, except for the bed he laid upon. After a few seconds of him waking up Starma walked into the room in full dress uniform. Before Roy could even comprehend what was going on she said, "Good afternoon Roy Colfer, I am here to bring to your attention that you have just been drafted into the Colonial Liberation Front. Upon completion of your training you will become a member of the special forces unit Task Force 92. You will be the designated squadron engineer, are there any questions?" Roy was completely stunned and confused, and the only question he could think of was, "When does 'training' begin?" and Starma simply said, "The moment I leave this room. Anything else? Good luck" and with that she was gone. About 30 seconds after she walked out of the room and closed the door, the door was kicked open and Commando Chris and Chaos, members of Task force 92, barged in and began shouting at Roy to do all kinds of things and asking him questions. "STAND AT ATTENTION!" "WHY ARE YOU HERE PRIVATE!?" "YOU BETTER LEARN QUICKLY!!" The whole military training took Roy by surprise, and it only got worse. Over the next month, Roy trained in military drill, discipline, knowledge, physical fitness, and basically anything the two memebers wanted to cover. At the end of the 4 weeks of hell, Roy was transformed. No longer the shy and bookish weakling, but a Combat Engineer serving in the greatest special forces unit ever. In the Field Roy was smart enough to know that his old life was over and there was nothing he could do about it, so he simply tried to make the most of his situation. He actually found that he seemed to enjoy engineering in the military field, and began getting acquainted with his fellow squad members. The person that he felt most comfortable with was the person he spent most of his time with, Kane Ericson, the pilot of Task Force 92. As the combat engineer, Roy was Kane's designated Weapons System Officer, so Roy would often sit in the back seat of the fighter aircraft and control all of the navigation equipment and communications. Roy and Kane became best friends with each other as the two always relied on each other and watched one another's back. Roy was also introduced to the superhumans of the team, Evanata, XtremEvan, Hyperion, Jack MacTyler, Chaos, and the squadron commander: Bane. Roy could never really get along with them, as he noticed right off the bat that most of them were crazy. The only one that he became true friends with was Jack MacTyler, as he was a level-headed veteran who was always calm and could talk to Roy about anything. And then there were the two strike specialists: Commando Chris and Lindsey Starma. Roy had already seen how insane Commando Chris was, and he wanted to limit his association with him as little as possible. Starma on the other hand, was completely different, and Roy really liked her. Usually after his training every day she would come into his room just to check on him and talk to him. If it wasn't for her Roy would have probably tried to commit suicide instead of finish the training program, but she kept him sane and showed him the bigger picture, and Roy was glad that he had listened to her now. She in fact became one of his closest friends ever, but soon that friendship would develop into a love relationship. Roy was in fact so in love with her that he planned on proposing to her immediately after the war, but war is hell; and what happened next ruined his life completely. Reaper Betrayal After many months and years of fighting, the war was finally drawing to a close on March 15th, 2152, as the Task Force 92 Warship Sunhawk and the CLF Fleet surrounded Earth. Roy was simply relaxing with Starma in the ward, as she was pregnant with his child and it was expected to be born today. However, Roy suddenly felt a huge shockwave throughout the hull of the ship, and he went to go investigate. He saw Kane and Jack MacTyler as well and the three went to the observation deck to see what was going on and why battlestations had not been called. Upon arriving at the deck, a horrible sight awaited them: Earth was covered in flames. The shockwave was caused by MIRV weapons being launched one by one, each one with 50 200 megaton nuclear warheads. Suddenly, more shockwaves were felt and the trio could see heavy railcannons firing upon the CLF Fleet, decimating the ships and the people on them. The three began to run to XtremEvan's office to find out what was going on, as gunfire could now be heard in the hallways. The three broke through his door and began questioning the calm commander, and then he said, "Enough." Before Roy could respond he was unconscious and on the floor. Escape Roy awoke in the brig with Jack and Kane at the sound of heavy gunfire and the sounds of explosions. The three soon began to try to find a way out, but suddenly the door blasted open and the most horrible creature Roy had ever seen was standing in front of him with some sort of plasma weapon pointed at him. Before Roy could react, Kane tackled the monster and began grappling with it for its weapon. Roy then began to try and undue Jack's restraints, which were power nullifiers that kept him powerless. Roy managed to hack into them and Jack incinerated the strange beast. Roy had no idea what was going on, but he knew that Starma was still in danger and he took off for the ward before Jack and Kane could get their bearings. Roy was sprinting like a madman, dodging bullets and flames but he suddenly was pulled by some unknown gravitational force near the wall. He was pinned, and out of his peripheral vision he saw what looked like some kind of interdimenisonal portal opening and threating to engulf his entire face. As the energy began drawing him in he screamed in agony as his face was being twisted and pulled by some kind of energy. He could feel the seams of his mind being ripped apart, but suddenly he was saved as Jack MacTyler pulled him out of the portal. Roy was stunned and had a severe headache, but he began his run for the ward again while Jack and Kane tried to keep up. Roy arrived and found that Starma had already given birth, but she was immobile and frightened out of her mind. Roy grabbed both her and the baby and Jack directed them towards an escape pod. They soon arrived, but then realized that they had lost Kane. Roy loaded Starma and his child into the ship and was getting ready to go back out to find Kane, but XtremEvan soon arrived and they were forced to leave. Shattered Dreams ( In his original look ) stabbing Roy with an Ice Spear. Wounded Jack Mactyler ( Lower Left ), Deceased Starma ( Lower Right )]] Roy, Jack, and Starma escaped onto a release-pod, and were estimated to arrive at Demith in 2 days. However, once XtremEvan and his loyal troops finished off the demon stragglers, they decided to tie-up loose ends. Roy was a liability, as he now knew too much and had to be silenced before he became a problem. XtremEvan was able to track down Roy's pod, and 1 day before it entered Demith orbit he intercepted it. XtremEvan boarded the ship and immediately slashed Jack open with an ice saber, mortally wounded the commando. Roy then tried to shield his future wife and child, but XtremEvan managed to get to her before he did. He threw two massive ice spikes that nearly split her in half, and Roy rushed over to her aid. He questioned XtremEvan on why he would do such a thing, but XtremEvan simply shrugged it off like nothing, which angered the negineer and prompted him to charge the psychotic marine and make a stand. Roy was stabbed right in the torso twice, and his right arm was nearly severed off completely. Believing that they were finished XtremEvan decided to let Roy and Jack ponder on their last few moments before death. XtremEvan planted a bomb in the pod, took Starma's day-old baby, and left them to rot. Roy laid bleeding on the floor of the pod across the room from the bomb that was about to destroy him and Jack. He blacked out as he struggled to crawl to the bomb in order to disarm it. Him and Jack arrived at Demith about a day later on very verge of death. The Demith police that subsequently searched the ship found the bomb on the floor miraculously disarmed. Though he wouldn't discover it until about a week later, subconsciously disarming the bomb was the first time he used his newly gained abilities: psychic engineering. Breakdown Savior Roy awoke in the Nebelous capital hospital about 2 weeks after the events that transpired on the Sunhawk. Roy began to observe the room and saw a few familiar faces around him; including Jack MacTyler and many members of Roy's family. They had hope in their eyes as they though Roy was gone forever, however, a few of them were crying as they pitied what had happened to to the poor engineer. Roy then noticed something that caused him to uncontrollably scream: his right arm was gone. He vented for a few minutes, but once he calmed down the doctors were able to explain that his arm had to be amputated due to the severe damage done to it. Roy stayed in the hospital for a few more weeks, and afterwords Jack MacTyler took him back to his apartment where he caught up on the events going on in the sector while building a makeshift cybernetic arm to replace his old one. Roy was shocked and angered when he learned that XtremEvan took over the Colonial Liberation Front and its colonies and formed them into one government known as the Epsilon Empire. He knew the truth about XtremEvan, and the whole sector had to know too. Politics Roy's first priority was to set up a defensive system in case the unpredictable Osykan attacked the planet without warning. He worked with the government to set up defensive interception systems that would be able to stop a nuclear attack of high magnitude. Once it was completed to his satisfaction, Roy had to get the message out to the people of Demith that as long as XtremEvan remained in command of a large military force, no one in the sector was safe. As soon as he could walk on his own, Roy began using every resource available to spread the word out to the public. Due to his prestige as a previous Task Force 92 member, he was able to meet with many radio and talk show hosts, and he even got on news broadcasts to explain to the world that XtremEvan was a threat to every living thing. However, most of the public was very content and did not want to stand up against the Epsilon Empire, as they saw the destruction that The Civil War wrought across the galaxy and did not want it to repeat. With the exception of his father, every politician in the Demithian Council dismissed Roy as simply going through PTSD after his ordeal on the Sunhawk. The politicians did not want a war as well, and Roy seemed to be provoking the massive empire with his broadcasts. He was ordered to stop, but after he failed to comply, a warrant was issued for his arrest. Action The Forest Roy was forced to flee the city of Nebelous to prevent capture in August of 2152. Roy traveled down to the Giamo Forest, where he would be a safe distance away from the big city and shrouded in the forest. The police never really pursed Roy however, as the Council simply wanted him out of Nebelous. Roy managed to find an old bunker that was constructed by the Alliance back in the |war, and he took refuge within it. The bunker was powered by a special Geothermal reactor that reached all the way down to Demith's core and provided immense amounts of energy. It would be his base of operations until he could find another well placed HQ, but for now it worked perfectly. Roy managed to stay in touch with his father, but his father told him that he was now declared "An enemy of the nation". Roy couldn't believe what the Council was doing; it was as if XtremEvan had already won them over. At the risk of his life however, Roy's father managed to send him parts and electronics equipment secretly so that Roy could build up his base. He even managed to get his hands on the cloaking devices that the rebels used back in The Civil War to mask their bases from orbital observation. This would mask his movements and operations if any aircraft passed over. New Powers Roy had hundreds of blueprints for his base laid out within only a day, as his engineering genius never ceased. Once the parts from his father managed to arrive, Roy was ready to build up his own army to take the fight to XtremEvan. Roy glanced over one of his designs and then looked at the parts, but then something strange happened. His mind seemed to start working by itself, building up a painful headache that dropped Roy to the ground in agony. He didn't know what was happening, but in awe he watched as the machine literally built itself right in front of him. Roy couldn't believe what he was seeing, and once the machine was completed he had control of his mind again. He slumped over on his chair, pondering how this was possible, but in a few minutes his curiosity led him to try it again. This time, he took the blueprints for his control tower and walked outside. He glanced over the blueprints, and suddenly it happened again. The headache, not as painful as the first time, returned and the control tower constructed itself within a few seconds from the stockpile of parts nearby. The device even hooked itself up to the power source and connected to the console Roy had built the first time and turned itself on. Roy was startled, but his shock changed to triumph as realized the potential of this psychic engineering power. He completed his entire facility weeks ahead of schedule; having the whole base up and running within a matter of minutes. He wasn't sure how he got this power, but he was prepared to use it to its utmost capability to take the fight to XtremEvan. Interception Roy's base hummed with robotic life and artificial intelligence, as his main objective at the moment was to find out what XtremEvan's next move was. He powers advanced from just building machines with his mind, he could now interface with technology without having to actually physically touch it. His communications devices scanned billions of radio waves traveling throughout the system constantly, and Roy's telepathic mind managed to decrypt high level military signals being relayed between top ranking Epsilon Officials. Eventually, Roy came across a signal from a familiar voice, a signal from Hyperion, an elemental who fought alongside him in Task Force 92, to the current Epsilon Secretary of Defense, Bill Martex. The communication was a short laser relay that read once decrypted read: "The Emperor has given you authorization to clean up the Earth Facility. Do not leave anything intact." Roy had to ponder for a moment, but he soon realized that he was referring to the HGE Research Facility back on Earth. He knew a little bit about that facility, hearing rumors that XtremEvan and his brethren were in fact born there. The Emperor was trying to cover something up, as he was sending one of his most trusted advisers to a radioactive wasteland to make sure the nuclear weapons wiped out the 'evidence'. Roy had to get there before him, but he first needed transport. Ganymede There was no way Roy would be able to commandeer a ship from the starport in Nebelous, as he was still at large in the city. Instead, Roy simply leaned on his powers, and acquired resources from the nearby mountains with harvester drones to build his own starport and ship. Once he had the parts, a large frigate with stealth technology and a hyperspace drive was built on a massive launchpad just outside of his base. The ship only needed a single pilot as it was mostly AI based, but it could accommodate up to six people in case Roy found any survivors from the fallout. The ship was also armed with rail cannons and shields for defense, but Roy didn't plan on any confrontation with the Epsilon fleet. Roy dubbed the new ship Ganymede; the first warship of the Force of Impeachment. Ganymede blasted off into space, its stealth technology shrouding it from Demithian Radar Systems. However, a pair of travelers in the Giamo Forest saw the ball of fire blasting through the atmosphere, and alerted the proper authorities immediately. Earth Fleisch Roy's ship arrived in orbit over Earth within a few days of his departure, and he landed a small dropship right outside of Pensacola, Florida, the hometown of the Osykans. Roy mounted up in an armored car with high-powered armor to protect him from the radiation, as the amount of contamination would kill any unshielded lifeform in mere minutes. Roy had flashbacks of the orbital bombardment as he drove through the ruins of the peaceful town; seeing it from orbit was one thing, but walking amidst the aftermath was a whole new experience. Everything was dead, as there was no way anything could live here, but then he saw something strange. A group of dead bodies laid on the road before him, and he stopped the car, equipped his bio suit and stepped out. He observed the freshly slain bodies carefully; it looked as if their flesh had melted right off of the bone. Roy assumed that it was simply massive levels of radiation, but then he heard something behind. Roy quickly spun around and drew his weapon in one swift motion. The target he was trained on was another human being, completely unarmored in the hostile environment. The man was Alex Hermann, a previous employee of HGE, but he was mentally unstable due to his unnatural powers. Roy questioned him, but soon learned that he was just a victim of circumstance; caught in the wrong place at the wrong time. His powers were extremely potent however, as he emitted a special gas from his lungs that literally turned flesh into molten glop. Roy had him wear his backup bio-suit, and with both of them wearing one it was enough to keep the gas away from Roy. Alex knew where the HGE facility was, so Roy let him tag along for the ride. Project Osyka Kinetic Challenger Martex WMD Trust Force of Impeachment Formation First Trials Constellation Current Times Roy is currently acting commander of the independent military unit known as the Force of Impeachment (F.O.I.). To date, Roy has created many new modern military technologies that are utilized by the F.O.I. and Demith Defense Force, such as sentient combat droids, plasma weaponry, and more efficient power supply systems. Roy currently works with Kinetic Flare and other members of the F.O.I. to do what no man has ever had the bravery to do: take the fight directly to XtremEvan. Roy sees XtremEvan as his ultimate rival, and together with the F.O.I., will stop at nothing to see him "removed" from power. Personality Ever since XtremEvan crushed Roy's future by killing his wife and taking his child away right in front of him, Roy hasn't smiled at all. In fact, Roy rarely shows any emotion, other than his dedication to exacting revenge on the Epsilon Emperor. He always takes every situation very seriously, and spends almost every waking hour designing new weapons and commanding his army in the war against Epsilon. Roy's only personal friends in the world are Jack MacTyler, Fleisch and Kinetic Flare, who share the same goal as Roy. Roy cut off all of his old relations, including his parents, for their own safety as he is hunted by Epsilon SpecOps and CyberOps, who will use any means necessary to capture him. Powers & Abilities During XtremEvan's "clean-up" of all who he deemed a threat to his new regime aboard the Sunhawk there was an unexpected attack by Interdimensional Demons that detected the Sunhawk as it traveled through slipspace. The demons boarded the ship through portals that latched onto the dimensional signature of the Sunhawk's warp drive. During the attack the demons attempted to abduct passengers from the ship as they the demons found themselves outgunned by the combined forces of XtremEvan and his soldiers. Roy was one the people that the demons tried to take. As they were pulling him through the dimensional portal Jack MacTyler grabbed Roy and pulled him from the demons' clutches, but not fast enough to pull Roy away before the portal closed around his head. At the moment Roy merely felt a momentary shock from the interdimensional flux occurring around him ( though the shock should have killed him ). The dimensional flux actually interacted with Roy's conscious thought and gave him the ability to manifest his skills with engineering and technology in the real world. Roy discovered his new abilities about 1 week after returning to Demith while he recovered from the wounds inflicted upon him by XtremEvan. Technopathy Roy was given various technology based powers from his encounter with a dimensional flux. One of these powers is the ability to telepathically interact with electronics. This means he requires no external input devices to operate computers and other systems, the only limitation to this is that it is possible for there to be special system defenses that can make it more difficult for him to interface with a given device. The range of this Technopathy is about 50 meters though there are certain wireless communication systems that enable him to interface from increased distances. Telekinetic Engineering The other ability granted to Roy was the ability to telekinetically engineer electronics and machinery with his mind. As long as he has a complete understanding of what it is he is attempting to engineer his brain will automatically seek out the needed components from a range of about 30 meters around him and telekinetically assemble the given machine or device. The limitation to this ability is Roy's knowledge, and the need for correct components. Though minor adjustments can be made through telekinesis his brain cannot completely fabricate parts from raw materials. Also, the telekinetic part of Roy's ability is almost completely subconscious meaning he has almost no control over the actual movement the components make during the assembly of a given system. The only control he actually has over the assembly stage of his power is the location which the device is built, this part of the ability is limited to the same 30 meter range of his component seeking ability. Roy is also limited by the mass of what he is building. The largest thing Roy has built using only his mind was a 20 foot-tall mech. In larger constructions Roy uses a combination of his ability and conventional fabrication techniques. Advanced Combat Suit In combat Roy typically dons a combat suit specifically designed to make use of both of his abilities. The outer layers of the suit are made from an incredibly durable alloy and can withstand impacts from small arms to small missiles. The suit also has a portable force-field generator built into it allowing Roy to take further punishment limited by the suits energy reserves. The suit's actuators amplify Roy's strength enabling him to lift approximately 100 tons when pushing the suit to full capacity. The suit is outfitted with various plasma weapons ( enough weaponized "plasma-matter" for about 20 minutes of continuous fire ), lasers ( power drawn from a specialized power unit, with enough power to fire a single high powered laser capable of cutting through half an inch of steel for about 25 minutes ), machine guns ( the suit carries 2500 rounds internally ), and missile launchers ( a payload of 15 small missiles about 5x as powerful as stinger missiles each about 6 inches in length ). For mobility the suit houses multiple thrusters for flight and is capable of using thrusters for allowing Roy to skid across the ground at high speeds. The suit is capable of firing all thrusters for about 3 hours so there is little risk of him losing the ability to use his thrusters outside of damage from external sources . The suit also carries a number of what Roy calls "dud-components" that he can use to quickly assemble additional weaponry, and make fast repairs to the suit with his telekinetic engineering ability ( when Roy is not using the dud-components they are spread securely throughout the suit serving no purpose ). The suit is powered by a unique internal generator that can power the suit for about 1.5 hours of intense use ( During intense damage the shields become by far the largest drain to the suit's power and can reduce this time by about 3/4s before the force-field generator fries from the strain. Which can happen at any time during extremely intense damage ), when not in combat the power can last upwards of 8 hours, and the suit can be recharged from any source of electricity. The suit is also designed for the risk of capture. The only interface that can be made with the suit is through Roy's technopathy to prevent enemy scientists from re-outfitting the suit to a different wearer, and the suit is designed to unload 100,000 volts of electricity into the wearer if an unknown user somehow puts the suit on. All of this is built into an incredibly compact frame with the larger weaponry tucked into the back of the suit until needed. The suit only increases Roy's height by about 3 inches with the largest part of the armor being the shoulder pads, which house radars, communications systems, and the suits systems for allowing Roy to easily balance and keep equilibrium while wearing it. The suit is capable of using any communication array it can gain access to gather information and make communications. All of the information the suit has access to can be easily read by Roy through his technopathy or visually displayed on his helmet's Heads-Up-Display. Normally Roy keeps the helmet of the suit disassembled within the rest of the suit when he is not currently engaged in combat leaving the force-field to protect his head.